


I can cry because it's you.

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Missing Scene, Sad and Happy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Vernon misses his dear mother and feels lonely.~~~
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Kudos: 32





	I can cry because it's you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a light hurt comfort story. I haven't posted such a light fic coz all my stories have some sort of physical hurt scenes.  
> I hope you all like it~~

It was the last call of the day as Vernon waved bye to the carat that he was speaking for the online fan sign. He groaned out as he stretched his arms and leaned back. The staff sitting opposite to him smiled at him and said bye and left after taking all the equipment with her.

Even though the fan signs were held online and he loved speaking to carats, it was just that the comeback and work were getting really frustrating and difficult. Even getting a continuous five-hour sleep was tough.

Since Vernon was now more involved in the lyric writing and composing of their music and songs, he was spending more time in the studio with Jihoon and when he isn't in the studio, he's practicing the dance and when he isn't doing that he has to do his regular exercise and then also write the rap lyrics. It was a really tiresome day today as well.

Vernon looked at other members, most of them talking loudly and sharing any funny incidents that happened during the fan sign. A few of the members cuddled on the couch. Vernon sat there in his chair thinking about that one fan who bought a storm of thoughts and sadness into him by asking one question. No, it wasn't rude or anything, but he just felt sad when he thought of the question.

She asked a simple question if he met his sister since she had recently come back to Korea and his mind straight away went towards his mother whom he couldn't meet for the past 1 year. He was thinking about her a lot nowadays, they couldn't even talk properly since their time zones clashed.

Vernon got up and walked out of the room. Many members were milling around the building so no one questioned him. He entered the elevator and pressed the top floor.

He rested his forehead against the cool surface of the lift as his emotions bubbled inside of him, it wasn't something to cry about, for God's sake he was a guy in his 20s but for Vernon his family was everything. He was really close to them. He couldn't even spend quality time with his sister because of left and right comeback and then 24H and now he was busy preparing for the next.

He just felt saddened at how he is spending his life. He remembered that the feeling of enjoyment was not found in this comeback since first there was no presence of carats and next they were just tired but again it was their plan to do this. His thoughts shifted to his mom, he remembered the time that his mother hugged him and fed him. When she would lay beside him, humming songs till he fell asleep. He remembered the last hug that he shared, it was at the airport when she left for the US, he remembered the feeling of her touches. His eyes had filled up and his vision was blurry but he didn't want to cry yet.

He walked out of the lift and walk towards the door that opened to the terrace. He walked in and slowly shut the door behind him. He dragged himself towards the railing and saw the beautiful sunset and the breeze flowed around him, in that solitary peace he finally let himself crash with his emotions as tears fell on his soft cheeks. His lips wobbled and he sniffed out struggling to breathe properly.

He took his phone out of his pocket and opened his gallery, the album that was specially dedicated to his family was there. He opened it and went through each picture. Reliving each of those moments, how they had eaten out, how she had engulfed him in those arms of hers and said how proud she was of him, his birthday, her birthday, the day they met the members again. He dropped down on his knees and sobbed at the sudden sadness that soared in his heart. He cried his heart out barely making any loud noises but crying nonetheless.

He sat there for a long time, weeping at the sudden l]hollow feeling of loneliness and thinking back to when he was able to hold and touch his mom when he was able to hear her and see her face to face. He shuffled backward and rested his back towards the wall. He bought his knees up and put his head in between.

He imagined his mom sitting there beside him, he imagined her holding his hand and patting his head, he let out a soft sob at his imagination. Too good to be true.

What left Vernon more sad was that he didn't know when he will see her next, it would only be after this pandemic ends and he had no idea when it would end. His thoughts started turning dark when he imagined that if she had died back home and he wasn't there or if he dies and he couldn't see her for one last time. His sobs increased as his head ached through it but the tears weren't willing to stop. All the pent up feelings were being released at a high intensity as he clutched his arms tighter around himself.

The phone was long discarded on the floor a few feet away from him. He wanted to get away from the images that released more sadness in him. He wanted to be away from the device that showed him something that he couldn't get.  
~~~  
Seungcheol asked everyone to gather together again as they were going to leave for their home. He stood there with Jeonghan and Joshua as they talked about some incidents that happened in the practice room last night. He did a headcount as the members entered and he came up one number short.

"We are one member less." He yelled trying to get his voice through to all of them from the loud voices, the members slowly went quiet and gave their attention to Cheol. They started murmuring and looking around to find who was missing.  
"Where is Vernon?" Jeonghan asked first to notice.  
The others looked around again as they started shouting his name.  
"He isn't answering his calls," Hoshi said as concern washed over all their faces.  
"Did you check the other floors?" Seungcheol asked at the members who had gone up.  
"They closed all the lights on all the floors, no one was there," Minghao spoke up in his soft voice. Concern rose among them.

Wonwoo and Seungcheol went to speak with the staff as the other members hung around and continued ringing Vernon's phone.

"Where could he be?" Jeonghan mumbled, anxiety rising at the thought of his baby being in danger.

"The terrace was open isn't it?" Jun asked as others nodded, "Did you check there?" Minghao mumbled in negative as the members decided to go up.

Mingyu called Seungcheol and Wonwoo and told them about their thoughts. All of them decided to go upstairs together.

"It's fine Noona, we will just go and see if he's up there," Seungcheol reassured the staff and a few of them took the lift while others decided to climb up the five floors.

The members who went up with steps were the first to reach, they looked at the closed terrace door, doubtful that he would be there but checking wouldn't hurt. The elevator pinged sounding the arrival of the rest of them.

Woozi, the one who was ahead of all of them, decided to open the door, he peeped in first and then opened the door completely, entering inside. He walked forward towards the railing and saw Vernon's phone on the ground, he furrowed his brows in concern and turned towards the other showing them the phone but just then he caught sight of Vernon sitting in the corner, he looked so small.

"Sollie!" Woozi shouted getting the attention of others as he rushed towards his dongsaeng.

The others surrounded Vernon, concern washing over them at the way Vernon sat, hiding his face and Woozi's hands grooming his hair. Vernon slowly lifted his face and looked at Woozi. Jeonghan sat beside Vernon and cupped his face, "Noni? Why did you cry?" He asked softly as Vernon's puffy and red eyes looked at each one of the concerned members.

He gave a small smile, shaking his head at them, "It-it's nothing." He croaked out his voice breaking due to how long he hasn't drunk water.  
Minghao handed a bottle of water to him. The others sat down, patiently waiting for him to speak.

Mingyu sat behind Vernon and wrapped his arms around Vernon's waist.  
"I'm fine. It isn't anything serious." He whispered trying to assure them but they were still worried for him.

"It's not nothing if it made you cry. Share with us Noni." Seugkwan whispered sitting beside him and taking his hands in his. The others encouraging him to continue.  
"It is stupid." He said as his eyes filled up again at the mere thought of those memories and how it would be something that could make the members think that he is silly because it wasn't something that should be cried over, or so he thought.

" I just missed mom." He whispered as tears started falling again and the members' heart broke at their dongsaeng's pain.

"Its okay to miss your mom Vernon and it's okay to cry about it," Seungcheol said as he patted Vernon's hair.

" it's just that there are others who don't have their parents here, Joshua Hyung, Junnie Hyung, and Minghao Hyung. Even Kwannie! It doesn't give me any right to behave this way, I just have my mom away but the others have all their families away, it's just, I'm sorry." Vernon cried out frustration pouring out of him.

" Vernoni just because we have our parents away doesn't mean you can't miss your mom. You have every right to miss her." Jun said softly.

"Yeah, Sollie. It's okay to miss her, I miss my mom too and I cry about it too." Joshua said with a soft smile.

"Just because you cry a bit more doesn't mean you have to be ashamed of it, you are our baby aren't you. We will always be here for you." Minghao teased as a smile graced his lips.

Vernon looked at all the members who had surrounded him. He looked at Dino who was looking at Vernon as if he was his dongsaeng and not Hyung. He looked at the faces of Woozi, Wonwoo, and Hoshi who sat before him. He looked at DK who had tears in his eyes because of his brother's pain. He stared at Jun and Minghao who was looking at him with so much adoration. He turned to look at Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seugkwan, their faces giving him so much comfort and finally he glanced at his leader, his oldest brother, his parent figure. Mingyu hugged him a bit tighter, making him feel so protected and safe and loved and most importantly not alone.

"Come to us whenever you feel this way, don't hide this from us," Seugkwan whispered softly, wiping Vernon's tears away with his thumbs.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Vernon croaked out as happy tears filled his eyes and he gave them all a soft smile which made the members' heart soar at his happiness.

Jeonghan gave him a soft smile and pulled him in for a hug, "Promise us, baby, you will always come to us, no matter how big or small it is?"  
Vernon settled on Jeonghan's lap and wrapped his arms around his Hyung, "I Promise Hyung." He whispered against his shoulder where he rested his head.

"Come on!" Hoshi said loudly as he indicated everyone to get up, " let's go home and order something, eat ice cream, watch a movie, and cuddle." He gave them all a big happy smile as he put his arm around Woozi's shoulder who for ones didn't push it off but laughed at his brother's cuteness.

The others all stood up and Seungcheol helping both Jeonghan and Vernon up.

They all gathered in a group hug. Moments like this are what give Vernon happiness, they give him so much love and peace. The feeling of safety and home wraps around his heart when he is with them. These people aren't just his group mates, no, they are his brothers. His family.

He will still miss his mom, but he ain't alone, he doesn't have to feel it alone. And when he shares with someone then he will feel less burdened.

He smiled as he stood between Minghao and Seugkwan, listening to a chant that Hoshi was shouting.

It was wholesome just being here, with them. As long as he has them, he knew he will survive. He knew he already has his home with him. He intertwined his hands with Seugkwan who gives a little pressure indicating his presence.

Vernon knew he might have such moments of sadness again but it was fine as long as he had his brothers with him. They will take care of him. He trusts them with all his life.

With that thought Seventeen leaves the terrace as the sun sets behind them, giving the boys a memory worth remembering forever and ever.

~~~

**_I can smile because we're together_ **

**_I can cry because it's you_ **

**_So what can't I do?_ **

**_Don't say it's the end_ **

**_Forever_ **

**_Because I'll stay by your side._ **

**Author's Note:**

> That night they had ordered food and had watched Vernon's favorite movies while eating ice cream. They even played games life mafia and UNO, just spending quality time together as a family.  
> That night Vernon even face-timed his mom and talked for a long time, his brothers joining in on the call after a while. He finally felt fulfilled as he looked around with so much love and care for the 12 boys that had become his life.  
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you for reading <3  
> The last 6 lines are the lyrics of the "smile flower". <3 :) It's really a beautiful song!
> 
> I'll try to release more Vernon fics. There are many of them in my drafts that have to be polished. I'll release them whenever they are complete.


End file.
